Dazed And Confused
by dirtdevil76
Summary: Caty and Gwen are two best friends that are obsessed with Supernatural, but what happens when they are put into the show? Well let's just say all hell breaks loose...
1. And It Begins :3

**_Authors Notes: Okay, so I randomly thought of it and I'll work on it for a side fic while I'm on a break with my other fics. Though, I thought of this out of no where and thought it'd be quite fun to write. I asked my friend if she wanted to join and she decided to join in. My character is Gwen and her's is Caty. This first chapter is a little short, but it's suppose to get longer later on. Anyways let's get on with the fic! :D_**

* * *

><p>Gwen Addams walked into her living room, she held a bowl of popcorn in her arms, she was awaiting for her friend to arrive so they could have their Supernatural marathon. Gwen was in her pink KISS pajamas. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Gwen smiled and put the popcorn down on the floor then ran over to the door and opened up to be hugged by her best friend Caty, she also was wearing her pajamas, but they didn't have the KISS members on um like Gwen's did.<p>

"So, you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Caty yelled with a huge smile on my face, "It's so great your parents and brother went to a NASCAR race and decided to leave you home alone for an entire weekend."

"Well, I'm 18 anyways and I have you here with me. You got all your bags for the weekend?" Caty nodded and picked up her bags that laid on the ground.

"Now, let's get to watching Supernatural!" Gwen nodded and the girls ran into the living room and plopped onto the couch. Gwen reached over and grabbed the remote that laid on the table next to her and pressed play on the DVD button, but something wasn't right, the remote wouldn't work.

"What the hell? I swear I just put in new battery's for this thing!" Gwen hit the remote a few times and tried getting it to work, but it wouldn't. Then the door bell rang, Gwen and Caty looked at each other, "Who could that be?"

Caty shrugged, "Did you order pizza?"

Gwen shook her head, "No." The girls got up and walked over to the door, Gwen had the remote in her hand in which she would use to hit the intruder. She stopped at the door, but jumped when the door bell rang again, she breathed and just shook her head, "Okay, gotta get a hold of myself here."

"Just open the damn door!"

"Alright!" Gwen opened the door to meet with a guy who was in a cable guy uniform, "Um...I don't remember calling for a cable guy."

"Your parents did, actually. I see your remote is broken?" The random old guy asked, he looked a bit like George Burns, but the girls knew it wasn't him because he's been dead for a while now so it was just a random old guy who's name tag read Bob.

"Um...yeah, can you help us? We're trying to have a marathon of our favorite show."

Caty nodded, "Yeah, and the remote won't work."

The old guy, Bob, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote that looked exactly like their remote, "Here you go, it should work." He gave them a wink then tipped his hat and turned around and walked back to his van. The girls raised their eyebrows, but shrugged it off and Gwen shut the door.

"Well...that was weird."

Gwen nodded in agreement, "Sounds familiar from a movie..." Gwen shrugged, "Oh wells, who cares, at least we get to watch Supernatural now!"

"WOOT!" Caty fist pumped, "Give me Sam Winchester!" The girls ran back over to the living room, but when they plopped back onto the couch and pressed the play button, something magical happened. A bright light came from the television and engulfed the girls.

When the bright light went away, they realized they weren't in Gwen's living room. Instead they were in the backseat of a car, not just any car it was the very famous 1967 Chevy Impala, "Oh my god!" The girls screamed in unison.

"What did that old guy do?" Caty screamed, though she didn't mind being in the car, she always wanted to be in this car. The door then opened, Gwen and Caty's mouths both dropped, right their looking at them was Dean Winchester.

"Holy shit..." Gwen muttered, Dean was weirded out, he didn't mind seeing girls in his car, but how did they randomly get in her?

"Who are you girls?"

"YOUR DEAN WINCHESTER!" Gwen suddenly fainted and landed in Caty's lap, Caty just looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Ummm...hi?"


	2. HOLY BUTTERNUTS :O

**_Authors Notes: Okay because I wrote this chap out quick and my friend is currently bored in school and wanting me to upload I'm uploading quicker then normal time I upload my fics. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Caty stood there, she was now standing outside of the Impala. It was raining and she really had to get out of it soon enough because all she had on were her pajamas. Gwen laid in the Impala, still unconscious, "Okay, who or what are you girls?"<p>

Caty shivered, "We're not some sort of monster. We are humans!"

"Then how did you get in my baby?"

"I don't know! Okay? Can we just get out of this rain?"

"Dean, come on, let's just take them back to the hotel room and figure things out there." Sam offered, Caty couldn't believe that Sam and Dean Winchester were actually standing before her. She dreamed of this, well, not exactly like this whole scenery, but to be with the guys, yes.

"Alright, get in the car." Dean motioned, Caty nodded and got back into the Impala, Gwen was out cold and laying on Caty's lap.

"So, what's your names?"

"I'm Caty and my friend here is Gwen. It's a long story, but we're huge fans of you guys." Caty had noticed the scenery before, she realized they were in the episode Malleus Maleficarum.

"Fans?"

Caty nodded, "You guys are looking for a witch, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Long story."

"Well, you'll tell us everything when we get to the hotel." Caty nodded, understanding Dean. Once to the hotel, Caty got out of the Impala and Dean took Gwen out of the Impala picking her up. Caty smirked, Gwen would love to know that Dean was caring her at the moment, she'd flip. It was a good thing she was still out cold.

Once in the hotel Caty dried herself off, Dean laid Gwen onto the bed and once he did she finally decided to awake, "Good morning sleepy head." Caty said, Gwen looked at Dean then at Sam then she sat up.

"Oh my god, this...this is the best thing ever!" Gwen squealed, Dean backed away, Gwen was hyperventilating now.

Caty ran over to her friend, taking a hold of her and shaking her, "Gwen, get a hold of yourself and stop spazzing out!"

"BUT, THAT'S DEAN AND SAM WINCHESTER!" Caty slapped Gwen, it was the only way to control her "Ow." Gwen rubbed her face, that now had a red hand mark on it.

"Sorry, it was the only way."

"Why aren't you flipping out?"

"Because I don't want to scare them!"

Gwen sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay, I should calm myself...can I have one last fangirl moment?"

Caty looked over at Dean, "Alright, I won't freak out." Caty smiled and then turned to Gwen who smirked. Caty moved away and Gwen got off the bed.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Gwen fangirled then she calmed herself down, "Okay, I'm good now." She smiled, Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow at her and Caty just laughed.

"Okay, now that you had your moment. Tell us why are you here."

"Hadn't Caty already told you by now?"

"Only half."

Gwen shrugged, "Well, I have no clue what she told you guys, um Caty?"

"Alright, Dean, Sam, we were at Gwen's house and it was a random evening. Gwen's parents left for the weekend with her brother and when we went to watch Supernatural the remote didn't work then suddenly some random old guy who I guessed worked for the cable company showed up and gave us another remote. Then he left, we went to watch Supernatural then suddenly this bright light engulfed us and that's when you found us in your Impala." Caty explained to them.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, and now we don't know how to get back home."

"What do you think Sam?" Dean asked, a little confused at what to do with this girls.

Sam crossed his arms, "Well, I think we should at least help them."

"Though, we're on a witch hunt right now."

"Why can't we come with you?" Gwen asked, a bit in a pleading tone.

"Yeah! We know where to find these witches, it'll save you a lot of time." Gwen nodded quickly with a huge smile.

"We can't have you get hurt."

"We'll be fine! We got you hot guys to protect us!" Caty chuckled at Gwen, "After all, all people will think is if we're other hunters since we know a lot."

"Think we should let them Sammy?" Gwen and Caty fangirl squealed, Dean raised his eyebrow.

"We love it when you call him Sammy." Gwen and Caty said in unison.

"Okay, fangirl moment over." Caty tried calming herself, but it was hard not to fangirl over that moment.

"They could really help us out."

"Alright then, you girls up for a hunt?"

"YES!"

"First things first, we gotta get you girls some clothes. You can't go hunting in your pajamas."


	3. Shopping With Sam And Dean :D

_**Authors Notes: So, thought I'd treat my friend to this new chapter since she's enjoying it so much and I'd thought I'd give her something to entertain her while she's in school right now. Anyways Caty hope you enjoy this along with everyone else! And, yeah the guys are a bit out of character, but they have to be because this is just a little fun story ;)****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, Gwen, and Caty all headed out of the hotel and back to the Impala. Thankfully it had stopped raining. Gwen and Caty got in the backseat of the Impala and buckled themselves up. Huge smiles were on both girls faces since they were in the Impala and about to go shopping with Sam and Dean, how could this get any better?<p>

Dean started up the Impala and out of the speakers and Trampled Underfoot by Led Zeppelin played, "Oh I love this song!" Gwen said and started rocking out in the backseat, Caty sighed, she wasn't much of a classic rock fan like her friend.

"You like Zeppelin?" Dean smirked, maybe he could get use to this girl.

"How can anyone not? Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, John Bonham, and John Paul Jones are AMAZING! Robert Plant also has a very sexy voice." Caty rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been my whole life?"

Gwen wanted to fangirl squeal so much at that, but she calmed herself and smiled instead, "Just in another world." The rest of the way to the mall was just Dean and Gwen singing along to Zeppelin, talking about classic rock, and Sam and Caty just sat there super quiet.

"Alright, favorite guitarist?" Dean asked Gwen as they exited the Impala and he wrapped his arm around her, she didn't know how much long she could calm herself.

"Hmmm...that's a tough one, but it'd have to be either Ace Frehley or Randy Rhoads."

Sam and Caty just shook their heads, "I think your friend here has Dean's attention."

"She is almost like his girl version, why wouldn't he?"

"How are you guys friends if your nothing alike?"

"We've been there for each other for a long time. We're like sisters pretty much and we actually do have stuff in common, music just isn't one of them."

"I see."

"Yup!"

About an hour later, Dean and Sam were waiting for Gwen and Caty to come out of the dressing room, "Dude, Gwen is hot."

"Your only saying that because she's almost like you."

"Exactly and I'm hot." Sam rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe his brother.

**_-Inside the dressing rooms-_**

"Oh my god, Caty I think I've turned Dean on!"

"If you guys need the hotel room for the night just let me and Sam know."

"Actually, we'll leave in the Impala. Oh, how I've always wanted to get it on with Dean in the Impala!"

"Oh, so are you gonna leave me and Sam alone?"

"Why not?"

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted to tap that!"

"Okay, I think I've got what I want to wear."

"I think so for me as well." Caty and Gwen walked out of the rooms and gawked at each other, "Dude that is hot!"

"Yours is sexy!"

"I think we're totally gonna turn Dean and Sam on." Gwen said crossing her arms, that was what she had in mind anyways, "My parents would never let me wear this outside of the house."

"Neither would mine."

"It's great living in the show."

"I know right?"

Gwen turned to look at herself in the mirror, she had a light pair of jeans on that really showed off her curves and butt nice. She then wore a dark red halter top that showed a little bit of her flat stomach. To match it all she wore black 2-inch high heels. Caty on the other hand wore a pair of dark short jeans a black tank that really showed her boobs off well. She wore a pair of red 2-inch high heels.

"I think we did good." Gwen said smirking as she got a look at herself in the mirror.

"Hell yeah!" Gwen and Caty turned to each other and gave themselves high fives.

"Hmm...should I pull my hair up or leave it down?" Gwen debated, she didn't know what to do.

"Leave it down." Caty answered, Gwen did as told and let her bleach blonde hair sway down, it was long and reached to her shoulders. She was actually a brunette like Caty, but she didn't think brunette looked good on her and changed it to blonde not to long ago.

"Ready to turn on the guys?"

"Hell yeah."

Gwen and Caty grabbed their pajamas and walked out of the dressing room. Dean and Sam turned around and their eyes could not keep off of the girls, "Hey guys." The girls said in unison and smirked seeing as the boys were totally turned on by them right now.

"So..." Dean started, but had paused, "You girls done?"

"Yup!"

They then walked over to the counter, "Oh so apparently you want to wear these already?" The girl at the counter asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to change into this again." Gwen answered with a smile.

Dean nugged Sam, "You won't mind if I steal Gwen for the night?" He whispered, trying not to have the girls hear.

Sam rolled his eyes, "They aren't even from our world."

"Come on Sam, I've noticed you eying Caty, I'll take the Impala and you and Caty can have the hotel room." Sam rolled his eyes, "So is that a yes?" Sam glared at Dean, "Okay, okay."

"Guys we need 220 bucks." Caty asked with a smile, Dean and Sam sighed. Dean pulled out his wallet and pulled out two100 dollar bills he won the other night from a poker game and a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Caty, "Thank you!" Caty turned around and gave the money to the counter lady. They then made their way out of the mall.

"Hey, Sam, let Gwen take a seat in the front with me, you can sit in the back with Caty." Caty smirked and so did Gwen.

"Wait, what?" Sam was mad, "Why?"

"Because, Gwen's cool." Sam glared at Dean and got in the back with Caty while Gwen got in shotgun. She couldn't have been more happier in her whole entire life, same with Caty because she got to sit next to the hunk.


End file.
